


Not In The Christmas Spirit

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: AlexTheDuckPotato's Christmas Stories (2018) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: It’s not that Lovino didn’t like Antonio. He did, but more than he would actually admit. But sometimes, he just annoyed the living hell out of him.





	Not In The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 1 for my Christmas Day One-Shots, Part 4 of 4 for the Holiday One-Shots  
> Ship: SpaMano (Spain x South Italy/Romano)
> 
> Sorry if it seems bad/trash, I'm writing at 2 in the morning and I low-key lost track of where I wanted it to go, haha.

It’s not that Lovino didn’t like Antonio. He did, but more than he would actually admit. But sometimes, the person just annoyed the living hell out of him.

 

“Lovi! It’s Christmas! Wake up!” The cheerful voice of Feliciano shouted as he ran past his room, making him jolt up in his bed.

“Come on, we don’t have all day to wait for you,” Another voice said, this time having a different accent. Oh yeah; he let Antonio spend the night. Now he had to deal with three idiots instead of the usual two.

“ _ Great… _ ” He groaned, laying back down while shoving his head in between two pillows. Unfortunately, he could still hear the horrible Christmas music blasting through the speakers on the lower level, hearing the trio singing along horribly. He wondered if they were doing it on purpose to wake him up, because it was working.

He tiredly walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes vigorously to try and wake himself up. Everyone greeted him, replying with a quiet ‘good morning’ and small wave. He sat down on the floor, yawning from his lack of sleep. Everyone seemed so energetic compared to him, but he just wasn’t feeling the Christmas spirit this year. It was… strange to him. Maybe it was the early hour he was woken up at, or something else he was lacking--

He couldn’t finish that thought because Feliciano changed the song, belting out the first few lines of the song as loud as he could, Antonio and Romeo joining in.

“Are you bastards never  _ not _ annoying?” He yelled over the song, covering his ears to make it less painful to hear. Of course they didn’t hear him, so he sat there until the song was over, enduring the pain of the shitty singing and horrible renditions of classic holiday songs.

After the song was over, he quickly made his way towards the kitchen, hoping to avoid the entirety of the next song so he can make some coffee for himself.

It wasn’t uncommon to see him making coffee, but a sight that would surprise you the first time you saw it. While waiting for it to brew, he thought about today, wondering why he felt… empty, as he would describe it. He couldn’t think of any other word besides that, even trying to think of another suitable word besides ‘empty’. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice another figure hanging out at the doorway, observing him as he thought.

“Hey, Lovi,” Antonio said, breaking Lovino’s train of thought. He looked up, observing what the other was wearing as he came over towards the coffee machine. A simple white t-shirt, black sweatpants, and of course a  _ Santa hat _ .

“Why the hell are you wearing a Santa hat?” Lovino asked, glancing at him for another second before looking away, feeling his face getting slightly warmer than normal. Antonio stood next to him (closely, but not close enough for it to be uncomfortable), observing the other’s facial features quickly before answering the question. He looked more tired than usual, judging from the bags under his eyes and his disheveled hair.

“Well, it’s Christmas, first of all, but the real question is why aren’t  _ you  _ wearing one?” Antonio asked, smiling softly at the shorter male, who’s cheeks were now pink from blushing. He turned away, walking over to a nearby cabinet to grab a holiday mug that looks like it hasn’t been used in ages.

“Don’t know; just haven’t been in the spirit, I guess,” Lovino replied, rinsing the cup before filling it with coffee. He stood there for a minute, blowing on the coffee to cool it off.

“Yeah, but why? Is there a specific reason for that?” Antonio asked, moving a little closer towards the other.

“I don’t think so. Just kinda been feeling a bit different recently, mostly about… certain things,” He trailed off at the end, not wanting to finish the rest of his answer. Antonio got the gist though, a mischievous look on his face.

“Ohh… it’s because you’ve been focusing on a certain  _ someone _ , right?’ He smirked, Lovino’s face going full-on tomato red, immediately half-heartedly claiming it wasn’t about someone and that they should be going back to the living room. He left the half-empty mug on the table, storming out of the room before being dragged off by Romeo.

“What the hell, Romeo?” Lovino snapped, trying to get Romeo to let go of his arm.

“‘What the hell?’ Maybe you should stop beating around the bush and just tell him how you feel about him or something,” Romeo smirked, relaxing his grip a bit since the other stopped resisting, “You’re going to have to eventually, and burying your feelings won’t help you either. So why not make it today. Say it’s your present to him.”

\---

A few hours later, the group of four have done everything they probably could’ve thought of: eat a shit ton of cookies while watching Christmas movies, blasting more Christmas music (much to Lovino’s annoyance), play board games, the like. Well… they didn’t do everything.

 

They all opened the gift they got for each other, going around in a circle. Everyone already gave their gifts to each other, except for Lovino. He only had two wrapped presents left, leaving everyone a little confused. He gave Romeo and Feliciano their gifts, the two waiting to see what Antonio got, even though there wasn’t any actual visible gift.

Lovino turned to face Antonio, taking his face into both of his hands. He stared at him for a moment, blushing heavily as he pressed their lips together, passionately kissing the other. Antonio sat there for a second, a bit startled at the bold move before kissing back, snaking his arms around the other’s waist, tasting the coffee on the other’s lips, a detail he wanted to remember. But sure, the kiss wasn’t perfect, but it was one neither of them would forget. They separated slowly, but Lovino quickly went back to his original position on the floor, his face a bright red shade once more. Antonio quickly pulled Lovino back into a hug, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. Lovino gave in, hugging him back as he apologized for lying about not having feelings for anyone. Feliciano and Romeo cheered them on quietly in the background, stopping as Lovino gave them  _ the stare that told them to shut the hell up before he went over there. _

“This has to be the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” Antonio whispered, his face a shade of pink that Lovino wanted to remember for a  _ long _ time.

 

“Merry Christmas, tomato bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!
> 
> (also was I playing "Mamma Mia (He's Italiano)" while writing this? Yes, yes I was because it gives me SpaMano vibes and it's a b o p)


End file.
